Cinderella/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Cinderella in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Cinderella'' cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|9-year-old Cinderella with her Father, Major and Bruno cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg|Young Cinderella mourning her father's death cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-157.jpg|Cinderella's new bedroom cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-183.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-192.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-259.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-286.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-342.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-396.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-398.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-472.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-504.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-520.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-525.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-631.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-642.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-654.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-738.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-769.jpg|Cinderella freeing Gus cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-803.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-883.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-936.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-992.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1016.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1117.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1133.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1149.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1170.jpg|Cinderella with Bruno cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1184.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1194.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1204.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1211.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1230.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1248.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1286.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1291.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1299.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1349.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2258.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2534.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3000.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3004.jpg|Looking at herself in a bubble cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3090.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3113.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3132.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3157.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3395.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3399.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3429.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4510.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4514.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4515.jpg|Gazing at the castle cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4544.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4593.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4628.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4629.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4630.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4661.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4684.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4711.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4760.jpg|The dress gets ripped. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4770.jpg|Cinderella runs outside. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4789.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4839.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.jpg|Cinderella's lament. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4907.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg|Fairy Godmother comforts her. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5031.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5041.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5127.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg|She is being measured for her princess dress. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5419.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5420.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5421.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5422.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5428.jpg|A beautiful gown. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5434.jpg|"Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?" cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.jpg|"And look -- glass slippers." cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5451.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5473.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5511.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5534.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5735.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5863.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6099.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming in the background cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6132.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6244.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6259.jpg|Cinderella in the bridge with Prince Charming cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6321.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6323.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6375.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6475.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6505.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6512.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6532.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6581.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7417.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8071.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8416.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8482.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg|"You see, I have the other slipper." cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8564.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8566.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8583.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8603.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8629.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg|Cinderella living happily ever after in the first film. cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8647.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-470.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3343.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4481.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4583.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4669.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5277.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5423.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5522.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5725.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6345.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6384.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8628.jpg La Cenicienta-544202116-large.png ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-430.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-439.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-523.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-571.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-647.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-678.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-758.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-781.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-786.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-872.jpg|How does a cheese omelet sound? cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-887.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-920.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-946.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-975.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-978.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1014.jpg|Cinderella gets dressed as a princess cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1042.jpg|Cinderella getting dressed cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1059.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1072.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1093.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1164.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1222.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1285.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1293.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1326.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1407.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1454.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1478.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1485.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1638.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1758.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1826.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1885.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2085.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2087.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2129.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2133.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2155.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2185.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2207.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2229.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2251.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2260.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2265.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2295.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2301.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2302.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2381.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2418.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2470.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2523.jpg|Cinderella with Prince Charming, the King and Prudence cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2526.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2535.jpg|I think we're going to be great friends. cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2608.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2621.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2624.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2948.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2989.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3353.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3792.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3883.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3929.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3984.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4175.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4757.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-436.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-443.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-526.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-530.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-645.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-665.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1026.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1469.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1523.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1602.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1634.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1658.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1661.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1700.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1772.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2462.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2501.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3252.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3392.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4247.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4467.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5003.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5494.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5759.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5820.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5934.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-6065.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-6428.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-6492.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-6526.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-6688.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7143.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7553.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7586.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7613.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7727.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7883.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7912.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7950.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7978.jpg ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg|"That girl was me!" cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-80.jpg|You found my shoes! cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-320.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-407.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-409.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1156.jpg|Cinderella and Lady Tremaine cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1288.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1402.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1572.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1580.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1603.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1717.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1732.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1783.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1784.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1813.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2659.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2685.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2742.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2989.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Gus cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4124.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4375.jpg|Cinderella disguises herself as a castle maid in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4555.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5746.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5807.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5998.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6013.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6027.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6323.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6513.jpg|Cinderella teleported into a demonic pumpkin carriage cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6632.jpg|"We need to stop this thing!" cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1114.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1182.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1496.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6042.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6044.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6053.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6054.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6062.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6063.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6066.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6081.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6090.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6667.jpg|Cinderella trying to get out of the warped pumpkin cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6694.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6758.jpg|"Lucifer! Let him go!" cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6789.jpg|"Bad kitty!" cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6841.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6843.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6899.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6908.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6914.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7063.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7171.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7177.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7238.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7339.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7342.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7422.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7506.jpg|Cinderella and Anastasia cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7519.jpg|Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7595.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7597.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7648.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7661.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7677.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7685.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7691.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7692.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming get married in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7704.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-38.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-48.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-60.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-305.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-347.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5836.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7813.jpg ''Cinderella (2015 film) Television ''House of Mouse 3.PNG 133416729255623.png Cenicienta_ofrece_calabaza_Mickey.png Char_29195.jpg|Cinderella in House of Mouse Char_32787.jpg|Cinderella in Mickey's Magical Christmas Cinderella_with_prince_charming.jpg|Cinderella looking annoyed Cinderellahouseofmouse1.png Cinderellahouseofmouse2.png House_Of_Mouse_-_The_Stolen_Cartoons_and_a_Missing_Shoe.jpg Mery_in_House_of_Mouse.jpg Tigger_in_house_of_mouse.jpg XerifeHOuseofM..PNG Cinderella_surprised.PNG Cinderella's_feet.png ''Sofia the First'' Cinderella-Sofia-the-first.jpg Miscellaneous 452034205_640.jpg Cinderella_Tiyldd.png|Cinderella in Walt Disney anthology series Cinderella's personal = Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries